


Tied Loose Ends

by Zenith_is_Alone



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is gay for yasha, Blushy Fjord, Bottom Fjord (Critical Role), Collars, Dominant Jester, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I largely ignore canon, Jealousy, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Submissive Fjord, Top Caleb Widogast, Top Jester Lavorre, Top Mollymauk Tealeaf, reality can be whatever I want, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_is_Alone/pseuds/Zenith_is_Alone
Summary: A chance encounter in the woods leading to Zedash leads secrets coming out and Fjord's true nature to be exposed.-------AKA Fjord is a bottom and we all know.





	Tied Loose Ends

Looking back there were several instances that led to the same conclusion. 

First came the Mighty Nein's first night in Zedash. Of course they all took them to scope out the shops and other areas of interest. It was very late when they finally came into the Leaky Tap Inn to rent some rooms. 

"How many rooms do we need?" Jester asked looking to her group. A smile gracing her face almost perpetually. "I'll share with Fjord, Caleb, and Molly!"

This seemed to take the group aback as most of their jaws dropped. 

"You don't want to share a room with me like usual?" Beau asked almost offended. 

"No! It's not like that! We just have an arrangement! That's all!" Jester was quick to correct. "But your still my favorite roomie!"

"An arrangement? Caleb..." Nott asked her companion. "What does she mean?" 

Caleb couldn't help but blush as he looked down at Nott. "It's...difficult to explain."

Truthfully, it had started right after they were ambushed by the terrible bandits. Caleb had been so intimidating and powerful with his flames. Jester had cornered Caleb acting almost savage as she touched him. They had been caught by Fjord and then Molly later on. 

They couldn't go very far from the others and with Molly's arrival there would be much suspicion. So they saved the conversation for later. 

The next night they all stayed up while Nott, Beau, and Yasha had fallen asleep and talked about what had happened. 

Jester had confessed her attraction to Caleb in the moment. Fjord had confessed his attraction to Jester. Caleb confessed to Molly. And Molly confessed his attraction to all of them. Thus began the beginning of their quartet relationship. 

Being in constant contact with the whole group there really wasn't much room to act on their attraction, but they managed lingering stares as well as the faintest of intimate touches. Finally arriving in Zedash, it was hard to believe they didn't just jump on each other as soon as possible. 

"Do you want rooms or not?" The innkeeper huffed seemingly tired of them taking up his time while other customers waited. 

"We'll take two rooms, please!" Jester spoke up immediately. 

They paid and soon it was time to part ways. 

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not extremely confused about...all that, but right now I'm too tired to care. Nott, let's go." Beau huffed as she headed to the room.

"Oh...Caleb you will send me a message if you need me won't you?" Nott asked hesitantly. 

"Ja, I promise." Caleb said smiling to her. "We're just...figuring things out." 

"Nott come on!" Beau called from down the hall. 

"Alright! I'm coming!" Nott scattered off after the broody monk with a final look at her companion. As she dissapeared Caleb sighed and turned back to his roommates. Jester looked heavily downtrodden. 

"Oh Caleb...I'm sorry I separated you and Nott. I just thought this would be a good time for us to talk and have some alone time! I didn't realize that-" 

Caleb sighed and grabbed her hands to stop her from picking at her nails. "It's alright, Jester. If we are to be a team we must learn to trust one another and coexist. Plus, we really do need to have that chat." 

Turns out that chat had to wait until they were ready for bed since Caleb insisted on writing in his book while Jester doodled in her journal. Molly wrapped his swords like he usually did and Fjord was stuck waiting. Feeling restless, he stood from his seat on the bed and made his way over to Caleb. 

"What are ya' writing there?" Fjord asked smirking as Caleb jumped and pressed his hand over his heart. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Caleb hissed rubbing his hand down his face. 

Fjord squinted at the paper not recognizing any of the symbols. "What is this?" 

"It's nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing..."

"Well it is!" 

This went back and forth until Molly gave Jester a pleading look. 

"Fjord, stop that and come here." She said sternly pointing her pencil at him. 

Caleb and Molly both looked on wide eyed as Fjord straightened immediately. 

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled as he walked over to her side of the two beds pressed together. 

Jester smiled at him and set her book to the side with the pencil marking her place. "Lay with me while we wait for Caleb to finish." She patted the space next to her and watched as Fjord scrambled to comply. His head rested onto her thigh as she still sat up on the bed. "Good boy." She praised running her hand through his hair before reaching for her book once more. 

Molly joined them soon after followed by Caleb a bit later. They were all dead tired by that point but found the energy to talk about their relationship. They decided to try having an open relationship with each other instead of one lusting after another. Sure they had their prefered partners, but they wanted everyone to feel included and accepted. 

Caleb was the first to drift to sleep and Molly smiled at his sleeping face. Jester was next as she finally put her book away and snuggled up to Fjord. Molly was next with his cheek pressed to Fjord's shoulder and Caleb's arm around his waist. Finally Fjord followed them in sleep. 

In the morning they awoke tangled in each other's limbs and feeling much more rested than ever before...looks like they were onto something...

The next instance came a few days later. Jester was bound and determined to go shopping that morning but Fjord was too tired from the battle the night before. It didn't take too much prompting for Caleb and Molly to follow her direction. But Fjord was a whole other issue. 

"But Jester we went shopping the other day." He whined burrying his face in the pillows. 

"But now we have cool loot to sell and get more money to buy cool stuff!" Her excitement caused the three men to smile. 

"But we were up so late...can't just stay and sleep in?"

"Absolutely not!" 

Fjord ignored the exclaimation and turned onto his stomach. "I don't want to." 

He was unprepared as Jester's delicate looking hand swooshed down and impacted on his ass. 

"Jester! What the-" Fjord cried out as he turned around with reddened cheeks. 

Jester's eyes were hard and she looked him dead in the eyes. "Up, Fjord. If you're ready quickly I'll buy you some pastries for breakfast. But it's time to get up."

Molly was biting back a smirk behind the other teifling while Caleb looked shocked. 

"Yes, ma'am." Fjord complied as he slid off the bed and over to his armor. His cheeks stayed red the entire time feeling eyes staring at the red handprint marked on his ass. 

As he did that, the other three shared a knowing look. 

"Good boy." Molly paised as they headed out of the room. 

Fjord ducked his head but couldn't hide the small smile splitting his lips. 

 

Molly managed to sneak off during the shopping trip into a shop entrance hidden in a darkened ally. He came out holding a small black box tucked under one arm. Fjord seemed too occupied with selling the armor he looted as Caleb and Jester looked inside the box. 

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked the lavender skinned man. 

"There's no harm in trying." 

"I agree." Jester said with a nod. "But not now. Tonight."

She put the black box into her bag just in time for Fjord to turn around with a small pouch of gold. "Molly, you're back. Where'd you dissapear off to?"

"Uh I went to take a piss." He said plainly. It was just personal enough to paint a small blush on Fjord's cheeks and keep him from questioning. 

The next instance came later that night. They headed back to the inn, business concluded, and ordered food for dinner. 

They were half way through their meal before Beau and Yasha walked in. They carried a few new knick knack on their person as they caught the quartet group's eyes. 

"Jester! Hey! Come here, we want to talk to you!" Beau called out walking halfway only for Jester to meet in the middle. Fjord, being the closets to the group, found himself listening in nervously. 

"So ah...you and the guys...that's something..." Beau started awkwardly. 

Jester latched onto the conversation happily. "Oh yes! Aren't they just the best? We work so well together!" She cooed bouncing happily. 

Fjord smiled into his mug of beer. 

"Is it an open relationship?" Yasha asked suddenly causing Fjord to almost choke had it not been for Molly's firm pats on his back. 

Jester looked confused. "Open relationship...Beau, Yasha...I thought you were...gay."

"Well we are. We were wondering if you would like to try out a relationship with us. If the guys are willing to share." Beau added crossing her arms. 

"Just...me?" 

"Just you. Like I said, we like women." 

"Fjord are you alright?" Caleb asked worriedly as Fjord's hand shook as it grabbed his cup. 

"...Yes. Yeah. I'm fine." He cleared his throat. Not hearing Jester's reply as she came back to the table and sat down to finish her food. 

Fjord pushed his plate away and drowned his mug. 

"Are you not hungry?" Jester asked curiously. "Do you feel sick? Do I need to heal you?" She asked reaching a hand up to touch his forehead. "You don't feel warm..." 

"No. I'm alright. Just tired I guess." He answered leaning into the touch slightly. Who knows if he'd ever get to feel it again. If Jester joined Yasha and Beau's relationship he couldn't compete. Caleb and Molly would have each other. And Fjord would be alone...

"I'm...I'm gonna go lay down." He said pushing away from the table. He was gone up the stairs before anyone could stop him. 

Jester, Caleb, and Molly shared a look. 

"Let him calm down." Molly sighed taking a final bite from his food. 

"Calm down from what?" Jester asked. 

Caleb chose to speak and began explaining. 

 

Fjord was laying on the bed face down like that morning. Now though, he was alone. The bed was empty and cold around him. 

He didn't know how much time had passed before the door opened and several pairs of footsteps entered. 

"Fjord..." Jester began and Fjord tensed as a hand was placed on his back. "I heard what happened...you know I wouldn't leave you right?" 

Fjord gave a noncommittal shrug as an answer. 

"Darling, look at me."

She was surprised by the quick movement as Fjored jerked up and looked at her. "Why?!"

"Why what-"

"Why am I not supposed to assume you wouldn't leave when given a better offer?!"

Molly stepped up then. "Hey now! Watch your volume! People might hear."

"So? Are you that ashamed of me that you wouldn't want anyone to hear-" 

"That's not true and you know it!" Molly rebuked. 

Caleb nodded. "You're twisting words, Fjord. That isn't fair."

Fjord didn't reply as he looked between each of his partners. What else was he to say? 

Jester seemed to grasp this as she pressed a kiss to Fjord's brow. "You're alright, snookums." The pet name bringing a smile to all their faces. "Let me prove to you how much you mean to me." She whispered before pressing a small kiss to Fjord's lips. 

As this happened, Caleb reached into her bag and pulled out the black box. He waited until Fjord pulled away for breath to hold it out to him. 

The look they recieved as the half-orc slowly reached out to take the box. "I...is this for me?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We picked it up while you were distracted in town."

Fjord cut her off with a deep kiss. A hand pressed to her cheek pulling her in. They kissed sweetly before Jester pulled away with a giggle. "Down boy." She said playfully. 

The half-orc shivered delightfully as he almost slipped off the bed instinctively. Molly smirked and slid the black box off Fjord's lap. "You heard her, puppy. Down." 

A choked whimper came from the orc as he did slip off the bed this time coming to kneel in front of the small group. "Yes, sir."

"Beautiful." Molly cooed coming over to run a hand through Fjord's hair. His hand stopped at the hair on the back of his head and fisted a hand full of it before pulling Fjord's head back. "How about Jester opens your present for you, and we can spice this up a bit." 

"Mhm!" He replied and gasped as his head was pulled back further. 

"What was that?" Molly asked with a perked eyebrow. 

"Yes, sir!" Fjord corrected. 

"Good boy." He praised giving Jester a nod. 

The lid came off the box with ease and Jester took off the tissue paper. Caleb reached inside and pulled out the objects. 

It was a tan leather collar with matching leash. Simple but strong and built to last. Fjord couldn't help but whimper. "Yes."

"What do you say yes to?" Jester teased. 

"Put it on me...please, Miss." He panted. "I want it."

Jester unlatched the collar and slipped the cool leather around Fjord's neck before relatching it. There was a small click noise as the leash was clipped onto the collar. The tension was pulled tight and Fjord's eyes snapped open even when he didn't know he closed them. 

Looking up, Fjord saw Caleb pressing kisses to Jester's cheek. She held the leash tightly in her hands and stared at him with a pleased smile. Molly was watching the show from his spot next to him. "Fucking gorgeous. Isn't it puppy?" Molly asked rhetorically. 

Still, Fjord answered. "Yes, sir!"

This time, all four of them shared the same heated passionate look. All on the same page and ready for each other.


End file.
